


Four corners of the world

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free to a good home, Gen, Worldbuilding, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: A random bit of worldbuilding I don't have a home for.The four races of elves from a generic fantasy land.
Series: Fics I'll Never Write [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287677





	Four corners of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearing out some old files & I realized I never posted this here.  
> This was more of an exercise in describing people since I'm so bad at it.  
> Kind of based on an old internet post about the question why all fantasy tend to be white.

Scholars from Central City will often refer to the races of elves by the four cardinal directions. This is because scholars always like to think that they are the centre of the world. Though it is true that the great hidden cities of the elves are said to be north, south, east and west of Central City. Though, of course no mortal knows exactly where.  
No, the Elves wander far and can be found in any land. Though only if you are lucky, they are not all found of mortals.

The elves of the west are the wood elves, as wild and free as the forests that they make their home.   
Skin the colour of the trees where they live from dark mahogany to pale ash. Their hair, the colour of the shadows of the deepest parts of the forest and as wide as their spirits, though some wear it like ropy roots.

The Eastern Elves are the sea elves. Their ships travel faster and further then any other and the island where they make their home are said to contain unparalleled wonders to those brave enough to find them.  
Skin the colour of the sun above the ocean and hair the colour of it's depths it always looks as though they have just risen from the waves no matter how long they have been on land.

The Southern Elves have many names, the desert elves, the wandering elves, the friendly ones. Perhaps this is because, of all the immortal races, the are the closet to man. Many in the south boast Eleven heritage and they do frequent trade with the great moving cities and caravans of the Wondering Elves that travel across the deserts and plans of the south.  
Skin like sands at dusk and hair like the mists before dawn they are always ready to welcome to any fellow traveler they meet.

Their opposite in more then just direction, the Northern elves tend to stay fast in their mountain. These Snow Elves have little to do with Man and the harsh climates where they live mean their only company are dwarves who are by turns their truest neighbors or harshest enemies, depending on region or clan.   
Skin the colour of the snows on top of the mountain and hair the colour of the precious metals found within, they are taller then there cousins to the east and south.


End file.
